


Love me lighst out

by mackzdaddy



Category: UNIQ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24479884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mackzdaddy/pseuds/mackzdaddy
Summary: Un copo de nieve aterriza en la punta de la nariz de Sungjoo y antes de que Yixuan se dé cuenta, se inclina hacia adelante, labios suaves presionados contra la piel helada mientras lame el pequeño fragmento de hielo en la cara de Sungjoo.
Relationships: Kim Sungjoo/Zhou Yi Xuan
Kudos: 3





	Love me lighst out

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [love me lights out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391143) by [treebreaks (bluedreaming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedreaming/pseuds/treebreaks). 



> El título viene de Xo de Beyoncé.

A medida que su sonrisa se ensancha, rebosando por dentro y por fuera, Sungjoo comienza a reír; Yixuan frunce el ceño hacia él en ligera confusión antes de unirse porque no puede evitarlo. No puede resistirse a la forma en que la cara de Sungjoo se ilumina con la risa, el sonido sale de su boca y hace que el aire vibre con felicidad, mientras los copos de nieve bajan del oscuro cielo nocturno, atrapando la luz de las farolas, brillando como estrellas antes de aterrizar, silenciosamente, en los bancos blancos por la nieve en el borde de la pista de patinaje. Un copo de nieve cae en la punta de la nariz de Sungjoo y antes de que Yixuan se dé cuenta, se inclina hacia adelante, labios suaves presionados contra la piel helada mientras lame el pequeño fragmento de hielo en la cara de Sungjoo.

Su risa se corta abruptamente, pero no es algo malo; Yixuan puede verse reflejado en la superficie de los ojos de Sungjoo, cubriendo la profundidad de la emoción que es Sungjoo.

―Eso fue divertido ―reconoce―, pero ahora tengo frío y mis pies están tan congelados que creo que olvidaron cómo ser pies y han comenzado a pensar que son troncos ―los hoyuelos en la cara de Sungjoo vuelven a aparecer y Yixuan lo tira suavemente de la mano, sus patines producen un ligero silbido sobre la elegante superficie del hielo, marcada por las líneas y abolladuras de todos los otros patinadores felices de antes, mientras alcanzan los bancos y pisan en los tapetes de goma que conducen a la cabaña de patinaje.

―También tengo frío ―dice Sungjoo finalmente, aunque todavía hay risa en el timbre de su voz, una firmeza en sus pasos a pesar del ligero temblor en sus hombros; juntos se deslizan a través de la puerta y Sungjoo agarra un lugar desocupado en el banco para comenzar a quitarse los patines mientras Yixuan va por sus botas y bolsos de los casilleros.

Sungjoo ya está esperando, con los dedos cubiertos de medias que se menean en el— no exactamente en el frío, porque hay calentadores, pero no es exactamente cálido, porque la puerta que lleva al exterior sigue abriéndose cada pocos minutos, trayendo una ráfaga de aire frío con ella; aire, y levanta su mano para agarrar las botas antes de que Yixuan se haya sentado.

―¡Tengo frío! ―dice, dando un escalofrío dramático mientras guarda sus patines en la bolsa y golpea con los pies ya en sus botas contra el suelo mientras espera a Yixuan, quien se ve obstaculizado en sus esfuerzos para ponerse sus calcetines por el hecho de que sigue riendo por lo bajo.

―¿Quieres parar por chocolate caliente en el camino? ―pregunta, cuando finalmente se dirigen al auto, con los bolsos colgando de los hombros y las manos con guantes envueltas una alrededor de la otra. Todavía está nevando, y a Yixuan le gusta la forma en que hace que el cielo se vea lleno de estrellas fugaces.

―Diablos, sí ―dice Sungjoo, y luego está desenredando su mano abrigada de la de Yixuan, lanzándose hacia adelante mientras corre hacia el auto―. ¡El último en llegar paga! ―grita sobre su hombro, y Yixuan toma impulso para ir tras él, a pesar de que está severamente incapacitado por la risa que burbujea en su pecho.

―¡Es el mismo dinero! ―grita, tratando de no resbalar en el hielo, pero Sungjoo simplemente saca la lengua sobre su hombro y sigue corriendo.


End file.
